


Словом можно ранить, а словарем - убить

by Komanda_De



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komanda_De/pseuds/Komanda_De
Summary: Разномастные драбблы с тех пор, когда мы еще писали драбблы. Каждая часть - отдельная история.
Kudos: 4





	1. Сковородка

\- Ты смотрел фильм «очень медленный убийца с очень неэффективным оружием»?  
Канин неуверенно отступает. Где-то он просчитался. Может, стоило оставить подарок под дверью? Или запихать в почтовый ящик? Итук серьезен, как на собеседовании в крупную компанию. Он хмурит красивые густые брови, морщит аккуратный нос и не сводит глаз с Канина. В любой другой ситуации, Канин был бы игрив, остроумен, обжигал бы его искрометным юмором и многообещающими взглядами. Любая другая ситуация была бы, если бы Итук не сжимал в руках сковородку, обмотанную красным пышным бантом. В этом случае вполне логично было стать таким же серьезным и кратким. Канин судорожно вспоминает упомянутый фильм и выдает неопределенное «возможно», на всякий случай отступая к дверям.  
\- Возможно или смотрел? – не сдается лидер. Сковородка угрожающе двигается в его сторону.  
\- Возможно, смотрел, – увиливает Канин, - а о чем там? Может, вместе посмотрим?  
\- Может, и посмотрим… - многозначительно пожимает плечами Итук.  
И тут Канин вспоминает фильм. Коротенький, всего минут на двадцать. Но от этого воспоминания ему становится как-то неуютно. Лидер тем временем осторожно примеривается, хлопая Канина по заднице блестящим металлическим дном сковородки. Пока легонько.  
\- Да за что?  
Канин отпрыгивает к дверям и занимает оборонительную позицию. Когда Итук сердит, он перестает улыбаться. Когда он в бешенстве – начинает снова. И улыбка у него такая, что хоть вешайся.  
\- Кто тебе посоветовал купить мне такой подарок? – угрожающе взвешивает лидер в руках сковородку.  
\- Никто, - кается Канин. Молится и кается.  
\- А кто посоветовал сделать это на день матери?  
\- Никто, - еще тише отзывается Канин.  
Шутка и впрямь вышла глупая. А еще болезненная - думает он, чувствуя очередной шлепок по заднице, уже более весомый. Итук тем временем окончательно загоняет его в угол, продолжая опускать сковородку на приятно мягкие ягодицы. И понимает, что подарок-то в принципе ничего такой. Даже желание съездить ей Канину по голове пропадает. А ведь как хотелось…  
\- Тукки, хватит.  
Канин смотрит на него исподлобья и уже не так благодушно, как до этого. Кожа под тканью штанов едва заметно ноет. Там, глядишь, и до синяка недалеко.  
\- А то что? – не прислушивается лидер к голосу разума.  
Усмешка перекашивает лицо Канина так стремительно, что Итук теряется.  
\- А то много чего, - Канин мягко сжимает пальцами руку лидера, которая держит сковородку и выдыхает практически в самое итуково ухо, - Посмотри, какая у нее здоровская ручка.  
Хороший подарок – думает Итук, наматывая круги по общежитию и отчаянно при этом петляя, не давая Канину себя схватить, - и в хозяйстве полезный, аж жуть.


	2. Фонарь

\- Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?  
\- Итук, - голос Хичоля практически истекает медом, сладким, но очень невкусным. - Тукки. Не задавай глупые вопросы, пожалуйста. Конечно, я уверен.  
\- Это-то и пугает, - Итук вздыхает, с сомнением разглядывая будущее поле деятельности. Хичоль отрешенно роется в телефоне - то ли рассылает сообщения, то ли пишет в твиттере, то ли и то, и другое сразу. Остальные участники группы (включая Канина, который в армии, но мысленно очень с ними) толпятся неподалеку, подбадривая Итука редкими выкриками.  
Итук вздыхает. Карточный долг это дело чести, а ронять честь лидеру группы как-то не к лицу. Хотя сейчас он не знает, что хуже. Хичоль умеет создавать такие ситуации, двусмысленные в своей сути, когда шаг влево или шаг вправо, или вперед, или назад ведет к одинаково плачевным результатам. Вздохнув, Итук выбирает сделать шаг вперед.  
Он неуверенно касается пальцами черной поверхности, шершавой из-за подтеков краски, неровно легшей на металл. Ведет пальцами вверх, обхватывает ладонью. Выкрики сзади становятся громче, Хичоль улыбается как десять тысяч трикстеров и врубает на телефоне музыку. Свет льющийся сверху, из плафона фонаря, очерчивает ровный желтый круг, в котором Итук чувствует себя, как в свете софитов. Это чувство довольно привычное, позволяет расслабиться и представить, что он на сцене, пусть даже он никогда не рискнет станцевать на сцене на шесте.  
Фонарный столб довольно тонкий - больше декоративный, потому что для внутреннего дворика SM Entertainment иного и не надо. Итук скользит по нему ладонью, а потом, обхватывает ногой и, на пробу, делает один поворот. Он все еще разрывается, сделать это смешно или нет - если смешно, то потом будет не так стыдно, а если добавить страсти, то в следующий раз Хичоль, возможно - только возможно - задумается, стоит ли давать ему такие провокационные задания. Калькулятор в голове работает очень быстро, пока Итук, примеряясь, подпрыгивает и снова крутится вокруг импровизированного шеста. Получается не так красиво, как у девочек, которых он видел как-то по телевизору, но вроде бы тоже неплохо. Определившись, Итук соскальзывает вниз и выгибается, упирается макушкой в столб. Позволяет кардигану соскользнуть с плеч, что не так уж и сложно - тот размера на три больше. Крики становятся не такими отчетливыми, в ушах колотится кровь, она же приливает к щекам, но Итук упрямо продолжает гнуть свою линию. Не то чтобы ему нравилось выставлять свою сексуальность напоказ за пределом камер, но он точно знает, что вполне может это себе позволить. В их мире, состоящем на девяносто процентов из привлекательных людей, он все равно умеет притягивать к себе взгляды. Он крутится на столбе, как заправская стриптизерша, и чувствует, что атмосфера за пределами круга света неуловимо меняется.  
Челка падает на глаза, Итук откидывает ее движением головы. Трется о фонарь, выгибается, и решает провернуть один фокус, который тоже видел по телевизору. Там он казался таким простым... Рука соскальзывает в самый неподходящий момент, и Итук, так и не завершив, что собирался сделать, больно шлепается задницей о холодную землю. Гиений хохот Хичоля звучит в ушах набатом, остальные не отстают, хотя во взглядах видны нотки сочувствия, как бывает всегда, когда вроде бы понимаешь, что человеку больно, но все равно смешно. Сомнин, с трудом - потому что трудно ходить, сложившись пополам, - добредает до него и протягивает руку помощи.  
\- Хен, это было круто, - говорит он и утирает выступившие на глазах слезы.  
\- Не издевайся, - Итук потирает ушибленную часть тела и поворачивается к Хичолю: - Хичоль, ради всего святого. Я понимаю, что ты не сможешь хранить эту видеозапись в секрете, но - пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста - хотя бы не выкладывай ее в сеть.  
\- Обижаешь, Тукки-хен, - Хичоль улыбается - скалится - и нажимает кнопку на телефоне, явно отправляя сообщение. Итук испытывает сильное желание зажмуриться и начать молиться кому угодно - хоть Богу, хоть Черту, хоть Шисусу, но понимает, что против Ким Хичоля бессильны все трое. - Выложить в сеть это слишком банально.

Он получает десять входящих сообщений от Канина в течение получаса. Они варьируются от «вам там всем жить надоело?» до «Итук, у тебя очень проблемы» и «Жди, я уже выехал» (за этой, правда, следует другая – «Меня поймали у самых ворот части, теперь никаких увольнительных =__=»). Итук посылает смайлик-сердечко в ответ.  
Хичоль мирно сопит на соседней кровати. Ему действительно неинтересно троллить фанатов. Зачем, когда увидеть реакцию ближних своих на маленькие провокации - бесценно?


	3. Цепочка

Дверь скрипит так громко, что хочется заткнуть уши. Итук весь сжимается, даже зажмуривается, но вокруг все еще тихо. Не бегают военные с собаками, не светят прожекторы. Даже кратковременная отлучка из части представляется ему чем-то таким страшным, как побег с зоны. Он осторожно крадется в тени, огибает будку караульного и плавно вытекает за ворота, почти растворяясь в ночной темноте. До полигона пешком минут двадцать, но Итук спешит, поэтому добегает за пять. Как так получилось – сам не понимает. Трава мокрая от росы, берцы тут же становятся глянцевыми, скользкими, штаны над ними тоже быстро намокают, практически до колена – полигон выкошен не весь, местами растительность аж по пояс. Итук по ней не бегал, но проверить все равно нужно. Он погружает руки во влажную зелень, морщась от неприятных ощущений и холода. Где же?  
Он точно знает что ищет, помнит ее на ощупь, на вид. Хотя последнее не поможет – на полигоне фонарей нет, и темень такая, что Итук начинает понимать, как чувствуют себя слепые люди. А еще отчаянно надеется, что ограда вокруг полигона защитит его от лесного зверья, любопытного и, как правило, голодного.  
Земля под руками влажная, трава – колючая. Итук страшно хочет спать. Он не находит ничего по краям полигона, в высокой траве, хоть и перерывает ее всю. Кругами приближается к центру, временами разгибаясь, давая отдых ноющей спине. Руки грязные уже по локоть, на лице несколько продолговатых темных полос – две грязных и одна сочащаяся кровью - напоролся в темноте на ветку. Он смотрит на часы, движения становятся торопливыми, судорожными. До подъема два часа. Он засыпает, сидя на корточках, продолжая автоматически шарить по траве руками. И моментально просыпается, когда пальцы наталкиваются на тонкую металлическую нить. Господи. Господи боже.  
В какой-то момент над лесом вспыхивает розовым - рассвет. Итук вытирает с лица пот. Обратная дорога тяжелее, сложнее, ноги почти не держат. Он бежит, едва заметно петляя, спотыкаясь. На шее поблескивает серебристая нить.

\- Зачем?  
Канин не отвечает. Итук напряжен, каждой клеточкой ощущает, как кожи легко касаются мягкие подушечки пальцев. Канин, высунув от усердия кончик языка, застегивает непослушный замочек. Итук упирается лбом в его живот, от этого немного сложнее сосредоточиться. Наконец, тихо щелкает, и Канин с самодовольным видом отступает на шаг назад. Серебро идет Итуку больше золота. Красиво. Итук осторожно дотрагивается до подарка кончиками пальцев.  
\- Потеряешь – убью.  
Канин улыбается. Приподнимает его лицо за подбородок и мягко касается губами лба. Тут же отстраняется, разворачивается и уходит. Итуку надо выспаться – завтра он уходит в армию.

В казарме почти тихо, если не считать храпа откуда-то слева и едва слышного шепота справа. Итук сидит на кровати, сжимая пальцами цепочку, надетую на шею, старается дышать ровно и не всхлипывать. Ничего такого, просто нервы сдают. Сна ни в одном глазу.


	4. Велосипед

\- Хен, ты что, правда, никогда это не делал? - у Сонмина восхищенно округляются глаза. Он смотрит на Итука с благоговением человека, который встретил доселе невиданное чудо, и от этого Итуку становится как-то не по себе.  
\- Правда, - он неуверенно кивает, подавляя порыв отступить на шаг от Сонмина, губы которого складываются в беззвучное "Ооо!". Итук не ожидал, что его простое признание вызовет подобный ажиотаж.  
\- Но как же так, - продолжает Сонмин, и в его выражении что-то неуловимо меняется. Итук ежится, ему как-то совсем не нравится сверкнувший на миг в глазах фанатичный огонек. Кажется...  
В следующий момент Сонмин оправдывает его самые худшие опасения:  
\- А давай я тебе покажу?  
Итук тяжело вздыхает. Он и рад бы отказать, но соглашается, и даже не потому, что спорить с человеком, который хранит нунчаки под кроватью чревато, а потому, что этим глазам просто невозможно отказать. Иногда, если ему что-то надо, Сонмин умеет быть не менее убедительным, чем Донхэ. А то и более. Все-таки, иногда щенячьим взглядом и нунчаками можно добиться большего, чем просто щенячьим взглядом.

\- Сонмин-ааа, - неуверенно тянет Итук, когда они находят укромное место вдалеке от взглядов фанатов и других одногруппников, - может, не надо? Ну жил же я как-то все это время.  
Сонмин смотрит на него с недоумением - они подготовились, пришли, какой теперь смысл отступать от задуманного? - и осторожно сжимает его руку.  
\- Поздно, хен, отступать некуда.  
Итук тяжело вздыхает и, зажмурившись, протягивает вперед руки, чувствуя, как пальцы сжимаются на твердой круглой поверхности. Руль велосипеда ложится в ладони как влитой. Итук решается приоткрыть один глаз.  
\- Отлично, - радуется Сонмин непонятно чему. - Теперь садись.  
Никакого желания залезать на эту железную двухколесную неустойчивую штуку Итук не испытывает от слова совсем, но Сонмин снова применяет запрещенный прием с этим своим взглядом.  
\- Ладно! Ладно, - Итук перекидывает ногу через перекладину, устраивается на неудобном кожаном сиденье и в который раз делает мысленную пометку начать повышать резистанс ко всяким миленьким штукам, вроде этих вот сонминовых глаз или тех моментов, в которые Донхэ начинает тереться щекой о его плечо, когда ему что-то надо.  
\- Ноги на педали, - командует Сонмин, а сам берется за заднее сиденье. - Иииии... пошел!  
Итук чувствует, как велосипед двигается вперед, и не находит ничего умнее, чем вцепится в руль и заорать. Двухколесный монстр набирает скорость, Итук крепче цепляется за руль и пробует крутить педали. Сонмин сзади удерживает его, но от этого ничуть не легче.  
\- Сонмин! - вопит Итук от переполняющих эмоций, которые никакого отношения не имеют к счастью и радости. - Где у этой штуки тормоз?  
\- Педали назад.  
Итук судорожно дергается, откручивая педали назад. Велосипед останавливается, Итук дрожащими ногами встает на устойчивую землю. Откидывает со лба мокрую челку.  
\- П... пожалуй, на сегодня хватит.  
\- Ну как же так, хен, - канючит Сонмин. - Ты даже ни разу не упал.  
\- Это обязательно? - Итук чувствует, что не хочет больше учиться кататься на велосипеде. Живут же люди как-то и без этого полезного навыка. Он совсем не любит падать.  
\- Скорее, неизбежно, - Сонмин улыбается, в лисьих глаза пляшут чертенята, каждый из которых твердо настроен научить бестолкового хена. - Давай, еще раз и пойдем.  
Еще раз превращается в еще один, тот в еще один, с пятого у Итука получается держать равновесие и ехать относительно прямо. Сонмин держит крепко и, доверившись хубэ, Итук, наконец, расслабляется.  
\- Видишь, хен, я же говорил, что это просто! - слышит он голос Сонмина где-то у себя за спиной. Далеко-далеко за спиной. Руль тут же вихляет в сторону, когда Итук осознает, что едет сам, а потом мир мелькает перед глазами одной разноцветной полосой, и в следующий момент Итук больно ударяется локтем об асфальт. Велосипед накрывает его сверху.

\- Где вы были? - подозрительно интересуется Кюхен, когда они возвращаются назад. У Итука саднит содранные ладони, порваны на колене джинсы и вид в целом очень потрепанный. Он молча тыкает пальцем в сторону Сонмина и уходит в свою комнату. Кюхен переводит на Сонмина недоуменный взгляд.  
\- У лидера сегодня был первый раз, - гордо отвечает тот и, не обратив внимания, на то, как мгновенно меняются выражения на лице Кюхена от ужаса до осознания страшной действительности, уходит.  
Кюхену требуется ровно несколько минут, чтобы прийти к неправильным выводам.  
Итук останавливается возле их комнаты по пути в душ, несколько минут удовлетворенно слушает невнятные вопли из-за двери и идет дальше, довольно насвистывая ненавязчивый мотивчик.


	5. Письмо

Письмо от Итука приходит за день до Нового Года. Донхэ выхватывает его из рук менеджера и несется в комнату для собраний - читать и открывать, - но на полпути его перехватывает очень суровый Енун. Он ловит Донхэ за запястье, мягко, но решительно забирает письмо из пальцев, весомо говорит:  
\- Завтра, - и, развернувшись, уходит.  
До вечера Донхэ и Ынхек вместе с Хичолем, которому нечего делать, строят коварные планы по добыче письма лидера, но все тут же отказываются от них, стоит увидеть добрую и крайне понимающую улыбку на лице Енуна. Надувшись, как мышь на крупу, Донхэ уходит спать, Ынхек с Хичолем засиживаются дольше, но, в конце концов, расходятся и они.  
Енун остается спать на диване в гостиной, даже во сне прижимая ладонь к карману толстовки, где надежно спрятан конверт.  
Утром начинается обычная предновогодняя суета, о письме забывают на какое-то время в предпраздничной подготовке. День пролетает быстрее, чем обычно и, наконец, все собираются на кухне, чтобы встретить Новый Год. Часы отсчитывают последние минуты года уходящего, и, когда до наступления 2014 их остается всего десять, Енун торжественно достает и вскрывает конверт. Внутри девять листов белой-белой бумаги, подписанных аккуратным лидерским почерком. Енун раздает их адресатам и жадно впивается глазами в строчки, написанные для него.

С новым годом, Енун, - Енун почти может услышать голос, который произносит эти слова. - Спасибо, что присматриваешь за группой, пока меня нет. Постарайся не переутомляться. Удачи в новом фильме, я с нетерпением жду момента, когда смогу его посмотреть. Пожалуйста, работай упорно и в новом году. Я надеюсь, что мы скоро встретимся. Чонсу.

Хичоль рядом недовольно дует губы, но все равно не может сдержать улыбку.  
С новым годом, Хичоль-ши. Рад, что ты вернулся. Пожалуйста, постарайся больше работать и меньше смотреть дорамы. Я знаю, как ты их любишь, но ты нужен людям. В Новом Году я желаю тебе... впрочем, у тебя и так все есть, поэтому просто оставайся собой. Файтин! Итук.

Шивон разворачивает свою записку бережно и аккуратно, пробегается по ней глазами и с улыбкой прячет во внутренний карман пиджака.  
С Новым Годом, Шивон-ши! Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо.Очень жаль, что ты был в Китае, когда я приезжал, но поздравляю тебя с новым сериалом. Пожалуйста, оставайся таким же талантливым и в следующем году. Я, как лидер, очень тобой горжусь. С уважением, Итук.

Шиндон читает сам, а потом передает сидящей рядом Нари. Та, прочитав, едва уловимо краснеет и легонько бьет его кулачком в плечо.  
С Новым Годом, Шиндон-ши! Передавай мои поздравления и Нари. Надеюсь, у вас с ней все хорошо. В будущем году вы обязательно должны подумать о том, чтобы сыграть свадьбу. Время идет, Шиндон-ши, постарайся не упустить свое счастье. Я рад, что в этом году ты хорошо поработал и буду рад еще больше, если в следующем году все будет еще лучше. С наилучшими пожеланиями, Итук.

Донхэ читает свое послание с сияющими глазами, и, дочитав, восторженно хлопает в ладони. Потом протягивает Шивону, который, прочитав, закрывает лицо ладонью и качает головой. Донхэ качает головой и начинает активно шептать что-то ему на ухо.  
С Новым Годом, Донхэ! Это был замечательный год для тебя, ты отлично потрудился. Я желаю процветания тебе и твоему ресторану, там отличная кухня. С удовольствием буду посещать его чаще, когда вернусь. В будущем году веди себя хорошо и не сильно мучай Шивона, он этого не заслужил. Передавай привет маме. С любовью, Итук.

Ынхек косится на Донхэ и Шивона, сидящих напротив, но почти сразу же отвлекается на письмо. Перечитывает его несколько раз. На душе тепло от того, что Итук, даже находясь так далеко, все равно волнуется за него. За них за всех.  
С Новым Годом, Ынхек! Ты большой молодец в этом году. Мне приятно видеть, как ты трудишься, чтобы становиться все лучше и лучше, но, пожалуйста, не забывай отдыхать. Я волнуюсь. Надеюсь, в новом году мы выпустим много клипов с твоей хореографией. С надеждой, Итук.

Кюхен, прочитав, хмыкает. По его улыбке трудно понять, рад он или нет, но он осторожно складывает письмо и убирает в карман. Значит, все-таки рад.  
С Новым Годом, Кюхен! В наступающем году тебя ожидает сольный камбэк. Я знаю, как усердно ты трудишься, поэтому просто скажу тебе "удачи!" Я верю в тебя. З.Ы. Постарайся больше спать и меньше проводить времени за Старкрафтом. З.З.Ы. Нет, мне никто не сказал, я просто знаю. Удачи! Итук.

Реук сияет улыбкой до ушей и, дочитав, глубоко задумывается. Канин улыбается - обычно их домашний кухонный бог так закусывает губу, когда размышляет о том, что приготовить.  
С Новым Годом, Реук! Я стараюсь не пропускать эфиры "Сукиры" здесь, в армии. Слежу за тем, как ты справляешься, и очень горжусь тобой. Пожалуйста, продолжай стараться и дальше, ты делаешь большие успехи. В Новом Году я буду рад снова попробовать твою еду, думаю, за это время она стала еще вкуснее (хотя куда вкуснее). В ожидании нового эфира,Итук.

Сонмин долго недоверчиво смотрит на первую строку. Канин улавливает момент, когда он поворачивает голову и смотрит в сторону, как будто сдерживает слезы. Наверное, так и есть.  
С Днем Рождения, Сонмин! Кто поздравит тебя первым, если не лидер?^^ В этом году ты много трудился и поэтому заслуживаешь самого-самого большого поздравления. Как лидер СуДжу лидеру СуДжу-М, желаю тебе больше терпения и моральных сил. Пожалуйста, присмотри за ними, пока меня нет и не волнуйся, я возвращаюсь совсем скоро, поэтому продержись еще немного^^ И С Новым Годом тоже! Итук.

Дочитав, Сонмин поднимается со своего места и хлопает в ладони, привлекая к себе внимание. К нему поворачивается десять голов. Сонмин прочищает горло и поднимает бокал:  
-Я предлагаю, - голос немного дрожит, - выпить за самого лучшего лидера и за наступающий 2014, в котором он к нам вернется.  
Часы отсчитывают последние секунды до нового года и, вместе с ними, их отсчитывают еще десять человек.  
Пять. Четыре. Три. Два. Один.  
Громкие крики сливаются в один, приветствуя наступивший год.  
Год, когда их лидер снова будет здесь.


	6. Плед

Итук заходит в комнату не таясь, но Йесон не оборачивается. Сидит на кровати как сидел - сложив руки на коленях, опустив голову.  
\- Мне кажется, - тихо, но отчетливо говорит он, - Что я поступаю не правильно. Ты же лидер. Скажи?  
От Йесона у Итука до сих пор временами холодок по спине. Он бесшумно ходит, вкрадчиво говорит и всегда все знает - какая погода на улице, что будет на завтрак, кто стоит у него за спиной. Это мелочи, такие мелочи, что даже смешно. Смешно и все равно жутко. А эта его привычка касаться пальцами губных желобков не только смущает, но и пугает. Серьезно. Итук даже видел такой фильм, в котором по этому губному желобку определяли кто человек, кто клон. Или инопланетян? Итук уже не помнит, но эта мысль не дает ему покоя в такие минуты. Но все это чушь, на самом деле. Важно только то, что вот сидит Йесон и ему плохо.  
\- Что именно тебе кажется неправильным?  
Итук - лидер. Он должен помогать своим детям. Даже если эти конкретные дети младше него всего на два месяца. Плевать. Итук знает одно - Йесон запутался и его надо срочно распутать. Он садится рядом. Йесон немного отодвигается. Он всегда так делает, когда чувствует вину или неудобство. Итук сжимает в руках объемный кулек и легко толкает Йесона плечом в плечо. Тот как сенсорная игрушка - от касания начинает работать.  
\- Я должен пойти в нормальные войска. Отслужить как все. Как Хичоль, как Канин. Я не слабый. Я не хочу, чтобы меня презирали.  
Лидер кивает. Он очень понимающий. Кивает и разворачивает кулек. Йесон поворачивается на шуршание и хмыкает. Лидер в своем репертуаре.

Волшебный плед это практически легенда их общежития. Одновременно и талисман, и лекарство. Кюхен постоянно называет его артефактом и ржет. Если кому-то в общежитии плохо, грустно, кто-то потерялся в себе или устал - лидер тут же извлекает артефакт из своего шкафа. Йесон помнит практически все случаи. Он слышал, как однажды в своей комнате плакал Сонмин, и видел, как по коридору несся Итук. В его руках развевался синий клетчатый плед. Когда Кюхен истерил, раскидывая вокруг себя вещи, Итук прыгал вокруг него, пытаясь как в сеть, поймать его в плед. Когда Шиндон ссорился с Нари, напивался и засыпал на диване в гостиной, Итук накрывал его пледом. Когда Канин попал в аварию и сбежал, плед уже ждал его в прихожей, вместе с нервно кусающим губы Итуком. Плед обнимал Донхэ, на которого вдруг обиделся Ынхек. Плед согревал Ынхека, который обиделся на Донхэ. Плед утешал Хангена, решившего уйти. Плед утешал Хичоля, тихо страдающего в углу после ухода Хангена. Плед мягко обтекал плечи Шивона, когда тот уставал после съемок так, что не мог дойти до своей комнаты и засыпал в кресле в прихожей. И никто не видел, но лидер не раз сидел на полу своей комнаты, закутавшись в него. Никто не видел, но Йесон знает - такое бывало. И бывало часто.

С синим клетчатым пледом знакомы все. И все знают - если по коридору бежит Итук с пледом, значит, кому-то плохо. Это не только артефакт и талисман, это еще и флаг. Теперь этот флаг развевается в его, Йесона, комнате. Он сжимает плотную ткань пальцами, прижимается к лидеру плечом и вдруг его осеняет. Мысль яркая, сочная, как рассвет. Не плед талисман и лекарство. А тот, кто все время таскает его туда-сюда, от комнаты, к комнате. Кто не спит по ночам, дежуря у закрытых или приоткрытых дверей. Тот, кто выключает забытый свет, убирает со стола мусор, вызывает такси, меряет температуру, протягивает платок, пиво, телефон.  
Йесон смотрит на лидера, тот ему улыбается. Если лидер улыбается, значит, все сделано правильно. Йесон улыбается в ответ.


End file.
